Love Born from Hate
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Jacob never broke away from Sam in 'Breaking Dawn'. He went with the pack to attack the Cullens. Sam fully intended to kill Bella and her child, but finds himself unable to do it Instead he kidnaps her, intending to take out the child after it is born. Will he be able to do it or will Bella and her child worm their way into his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Love Born from Hate**

**A/N: In this story, Emily is not Sam's imprint, just his girlfriend.**

**Sam's POV**

I charged through the Cullen house in wolf form. I'd left the others to deal with the Cullens while I took care of Bella and whatever it was she was carrying. Originally it was going to be one of the others to do it, but I changed my mind at the last minute. What we were doing was going to destroy Jacob. He was going to hate whoever it was who ended up killing the girl he loved and whoever ended up doing it was going to hate themselves. I couldn't do that to them. I would do it myself. I would be the one to carry the burden of Bella's murder, for I had no illusions that this act was anything other than murder.

I hated myself for even considering such an act. It was my job to protect people and instead I was planning to murder someone. I was planning to kill someone I knew, someone that meant the world to my pack brother. But I didn't see any other choice. We didn't know what this thing was, what it could do to the people of Forks. I was Alpha. I had to make a hard decision to protect everyone.

'_She'd die either way,' _I told myself as I climbed the stairs. That was pretty much what Leah had said to Jacob and she was right. Whatever was inside Bella was going to kill her. All I was doing was speeding up the process and taking out a dangerous being with her.

When I got to Bella's room, I found her laying on the bed. When she saw me, she looked not with fear, but with coldness, maybe even hatred. It unnerved me to the core. I'd never seen anything in Bella's eyes that mirrored that level of coldness. She was always so warm and caring. Then again, I was there to kill her.

"Hello, Sam," Bella said. Her voice was filled with the same level of coldness as her eyes.

I found myself frozen there, unable to move. I knew I should act now. I should get it over with. I should spare myself and Bella the agony of drawing this out, but I just couldn't seem to move. I didn't know if it was the hatred I was getting from Bella that made me pause or the simple fact that I had just realized the seriousness of what I was about to do, but I just couldn't get myself to do it.

"What are you waiting for, Sam? You came here to kill me. You, the supposed protector, came to take my life. Why not get it over with? What, are you waiting for me to beg? Beg you to spare my life and my baby's? Well, screw you! I won't give you the satisfaction. I know it wouldn't do any good anyway," Bella said, her voice as cold as ice.

I nearly shivered as I listened to the icy, hateful way in which she spoke. I was the alpha of a pack of wolves, but the way this young woman spoke to me had me more unnerved than I could describe.

I pulled myself together and finally managed to regain use of my body enough to take a step forward. I still couldn't make myself attack though. I thought about every time I saw Bella. I remembered finding her in the woods after her leech husband, then boyfriend, left her there to die. I remembered her charging towards me at the Black house, angry that I was keeping her away from Jacob. That was actually probably angriest I'd ever seen her until right now. I was kind of shocked by it then, but not more than I was right now. I remembered her as she came to the reservation time and time again with Jacob.

The more I thought about Bella and the affect she had me and my pack, the more I realized that I just couldn't do it. I couldn't kill her. I thought the danger her child presented to the world would be enough for me to end both their lives, but it wasn't. I just didn't have this in me. But I had to do something. I couldn't let that thing destroy everything in its path and I feared it would do just that.

Finally I phased back and put on a pair of shorts that I had tied around my ankle.

Bella let out a sigh of relief. While she hadn't allowed fear to show, it seemed she did have it. "Well, I guess you do have a soul."

"Hold that thought, Bella. I can't let this happen. I can't let that thing live to destroy our world," I told her.

"It's not a thing!" Bella screamed at me. "He's a baby. He's my baby!"

"It's dangerous! Look what it's already doing to you!" I growled back.

"Why did you phase back? Why didn't you just kill me? What, are you looking for a way to make yourself feel better for killing me? You want me to say that I understand and that you're not a monster for what you're about to do? I reiterate, screw you!" she yelled hatefully.

"You think I'm a monster? I'm not surprised. What else would you think about the man that was about to kill you?" I said.

"What do you mean what you were about to do? Are you going to kill me or not?" Bella asked in frustration and desperation. I imagine she felt like I was torturing her right now by not making my intentions clear.

"Not," I said. I couldn't. The wolf in me felt that I should, but I just couldn't do it, even though I knew she would die anyway. "But I imagine you'll see me as more of a monster for what I am going to do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bella asked.

"Like I said, I can't let that thing live. I can't take the risk that it will be nothing more than a killer. It has to be stopped and I intend to stop it. I'm just going to have to wait until it's born," I said as I walked towards her and reached out for her.

For the first time since I arrived, Bella showed fear. She'd figured out what I planned to do and she was afraid. She pushed my hands away as I reached out. "Get the hell away from me, Sam!"

"I can't do that," I said as I advanced on her. I picked her up into my arms with minimal difficulty.

"Edward!" Bella yelled out as she uselessly tried to struggle to get free. He wouldn't come for her though. The rest of the pack was keeping him busy.

"I really am sorry, Bella," I said as I leaped out the window with her in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

I struggled against Sam as he carried me. It wasn't doing me much good though. First because Sam was running quickly which made it difficult for me to fight. Also, Sam was a hundred times stronger than me on a good day, let alone while I was weak from pregnancy. I had no chance of getting away. But what other choice did I have but to try. Sam had kidnapped me and was planning to kill my baby. I needed to do anything I could to try to get away from him, even if it was futile. What kind of mother was I if I didn't?

"Stop fighting me, Bella. You're going to hurt yourself," Sam said.

"Save the false concern, Uley. Less than a half hour ago, you were ready to kill me," I spat as I continued to struggle.

Sam tightened his grip, though not enough to hurt me, and said nothing.

Soon, we arrived at a small white house near the woods. There didn't seem to be any neighbors around. So if I was to scream kidnapping, no one would hear.

Sam set me down on my feet so that he could open the door. He kept a firm grip on my arm though. Whether it was to make sure I didn't fall or to keep me from running, he didn't specify. I got the feeling it was a little of both. Once the door was open, he ushered me inside and over to the couch where he sat me down. He then closed and locked the door.

I looked around the house. It was a nice place. It looked slightly bigger than place Sam had with Emily. It was well-furnished, but it nothing fancy. It looked like a nice place to live. I might actually like visiting this place if it hadn't just become my prison. "Where are we?"

"My place," Sam said simply.

"I've been to your place. This isn't it," I replied.

"No, you've been to Emily's. I spend most of my time there, but it's not actually my house. This is," Sam said.

"Whatever," I said before looking away.

"You can stay here for now or if you'll be more comfortable, you can go into the bedroom. It's through the kitchen and down the hall," Sam spoke as though he was advising a houseguest.

I glared at him. "Don't act like I'm a friend who's visiting, Sam. You kidnapped me!"

Sam sighed. "I'm going to change and then I'll get you something to eat. You're not looking good."

"So what? What do you care? It's not like you're interested in my well-being or my child's. You intend to kill my baby. You don't need me healthy for that."

"Contrary to what you might believe, I don't wanna torture you, Bella. I don't want you to suffer. If there's any way for me to spare you any pain, I'll do it," Sam said.

"You wanna spare me pain, Sam? Take me home. Let me bring my baby safely into this world. He's not some monster that has to be put down. He's just a baby. Please, Sam," I begged. Yes, I knew it was pathetic of me to beg Sam, especially since I was pretty sure my family was all dead now because of him, but I had to use any method I could to save my baby. He was most likely all I had left. He was the only thing that kept me alive with the knowledge that Edward was probably dead.

As soon as that thought hit me, a wave of pain flowed through my body. It killed me to think about the man I loved in pieces and in a fire someplace. It hurt so bad I could barely stand it. The baby was literally the only thing that I had to live for now, which is why I did my best to push the pain aside and try to find a way to save him from Sam.

Sam looked at me for a minute and then started walking away. "I'll be right back."

I watched Sam disappear through the kitchen towards the bedrooms. I then looked at the door. Sam had left me alone. I could try to make it out. It probably wouldn't work well, but I could give it a shot. Like I said, I had to try anyway I could.

I carefully pulled myself off the couch. It was no easy task these days, but I somehow managed it. I went as fast as I dared, which wasn't very as I was afraid of falling and hurting the baby. Finally I made it to the door. I'd unlocked the door and got it open just a crack before a large, dark hand pushed it closed again. "Damn it, Sam, let me go!"

Sam didn't respond at that moment. He just took me by the arm and led me back over to the couch and helped me sit back down. "How far did you really think you were gonna get, Bella. First of all, we're in the woods. If your health was pristine you would've gotten lost and I would've eventually found you. In your condition, you probably would've fallen before you even made it to the end of the driveway. It was stupid for you to even try. You could've seriously hurt yourself."

"Because it's much better here, right? Here with the guy who is planning to murder my baby the second he's born and who in all likelihood got my husband killed," I said. Another wave of pain hit me as soon as I said it.

Sam didn't say anything in response.

"Is Edward dead?" I asked in a shaky voice. I had to know one way or another. I had to know if there was any chance of me ever seeing the man I loved again.

Sam seemed to contemplate what if anything he should say. And it was pissing me off.

"Damn it, Sam! The least you can do is tell me whether or not my husband is alive or not!" I yelled at him.

"I don't know if he's alive," He started before pausing. "But probably not."

That was as good as if saying Edward were dead. He'd as much as said he'd ordered Edward's death, which meant either Edward and the Cullens were dead or the Pack was, maybe it was even a little bit of both. All I knew was that it was shattering my heart to know that the man I loved with everything in me likely didn't survive this last fight.

"I'm sorry. I'm gonna get you something to eat," Sam said. His face and voice did show that he really was sorry. Too bad I didn't give a damn.

"Sam," I called.

He stopped moving towards the kitchen and turned to me. "Yeah?"

I looked down at the floor as I spoke. "You know that without the possibility of me changing, I most likely won't survive childbirth, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Sam said sadly.

I looked up at him with as much hatred and coldness as I could muster. "You shouldn't be sad about that. You should be grateful. You should pray that everyone who says that I will die is right. Because if somehow I miraculously survive, I will stop at nothing to end your pathetic life! Even if I have to find some vampire willing to turn me just so I have the strength to kill you!" I vowed. I would damn well do it to. I would kill Sam and then let his Pack kill me. Because without my baby, life wouldn't be worth living anymore.

Sam just stared at me for a minute before continuing to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam's POV**

I was in the kitchen making Bella some soup. I figured it would be the easiest thing for her system to take right now. I needed to get her to eat something. Her health was deteriorating by the hour.

I knew it probably sounded rather redundant for me to try to aid Bella in her health given how it would end. There was no way Bella would survive the birth and I was going to make sure the thing inside her didn't survive long after. But I had to do something to try to help her. I couldn't just watch her get worse without at least doing something to ease her pain. I was causing her enough pain already.

I felt bad for what I was doing to Bella. I knew she considered me a soulless monster who'd gotten her husband killed and who was trying to take her child next. I couldn't blame her for that because it was what I had done and would continue to do. But I did care about her. It actually surprised me how much. I didn't want Bella to die. That's why I couldn't let myself do it earlier. I couldn't take her life and I didn't want that thing she was carrying to do it either. There didn't seem to be much of a choice though. I couldn't see a way to save her. All I could do was try to make the remainder of her life as painless as possible.

I quickly finished up the soup and headed over to Bella. When I got there, she was asleep on the couch. I put the soup down on the table and covered her up with a blanket that was on the couch. Then I knelt down beside her. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I don't think you'll ever know how sorry I am."

Soon I heard someone approach my house. I got up and walked towards the door. I had a feeling I knew who it was and I wanted to do this outside so that I didn't wake Bella.

I walked outside and closed the door just as Jacob made it to the porch.

"What the hell did you do?!" Jake asked angrily as he advanced on me.

I immediately grabbed him by the arm roughly and hauled him away from the door. "You're going to keep your voice down!"

Jacob pulled his arm free. "Screw you! What the hell is going on?! You force me to come with you to murder the woman I love and her leeches and then you take off with her! What did you do? Did you kill her?!"

"Calm the hell down! Now!" I ordered in my alpha voice. He was screaming his lungs off and I knew he'd wake Bella soon if he didn't shut up.

Against his wishes, Jacob started to relax and he bowed his head.

"To answer your question, no, I didn't kill her. I should have, not just to get rid of that thing inside of her, but also because it would've been kinder to do it. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't be the one to end her life. You were right. Protecting humans means protecting her to, not that it'll matter in the end," I said sadly.

"So you made me betray her for nothing." Jacob's voice was still angry, but it was much more controlled and he spoke in a normal voice. "Where is she?"

"She's inside, and no, you can't see her. She's asleep," I told him.

"Why did you bring her here? What are you going to do?" Jacob asked.

"I will do what I have to. I will wait for Bella to give birth and then I will do what I must to protect our people and the people of Forks from the monster she delivers," I told him.

"She'll die!" Jacob said as his voice rose a bit again.

"There's nothing I can do about that. I would if I could. Tell me about the Cullens. How many of them are dead?" I asked. I couldn't believe I was even thinking this, but I hoped at least some of them survived so that I could tell Bella that not all of her family had been killed. It was unlikely that if many if any had survived. There were now more of us than there were of them. So needless to say, Jacob's answer surprised me.

"None of them," he said before running a hand through his hair. "When I realized you had taken Bella instead of killing her, I ordered everyone, as Beta, to stop. The reason for fighting was gone. We did a lot of damage to a couple of them though. They'll need to be put back together. It gave us a chance to get away and it'll keep them from coming here for at least a few hours."

"They better not come here," I said. While I didn't wish to kill them and cause Bella more pain, I would do what was necessary to protect myself and my people. If the Cullens stepped one foot on La Push, we would finish what we started.

"I doubt they give a damn about the treaty anymore, Sam. Not that it matters. We already broke it," Jacob said.

"You go back to the Cullen house and tell them that they will be killed if they come here," I ordered him.

Jacob nodded. "I'll tell them. I'm not sure what difference it'll make though. How's Bella? I can't imagine she's happy about this."

I snorted. That was the understatement of the century. "Oh, you can definitely say that. I don't think I've ever seen her so angry. She threatened to kill me."

Jacob's eyebrows rose in shock. "What?"

"Should she survive and find that I've killed her kid, she says she'll kill me," I said. I knew she meant it too. If she somehow survived the impossibly, she would stop at nothing until I was dead. Again, I couldn't blame her. I'd want me dead if I was her too. To her, that creature was no different than a normal baby and I was the monster trying to prey on it.

Jacob shuttered. "I don't think I've ever heard her threaten anyone."

"She loves that kid. I think she'll do anything to save it," I said.

"I know. I begged her to let Carlisle take it, but she wouldn't budge. You know, maybe now we can do that. We could get her to have an abortion. It would save her life," Jacob said with hope written all over his face.

I shook my head sadly. "I don't see how that's possible. How would we get her the abortion? Anyone who did it would know that it wasn't a normal pregnancy. Other than Cullen, there's no other doctor that can do it.

Jacob looked down for a minute dejectedly. Then hope showed up on his face once more and he looked at me with pleading eyes. "Let me talk to Carlisle. Maybe now that he knows there's no way to save the demon spawn, he'll be willing to do it. Or maybe he'll at least be willing to do like a C-section just before Bella's set to give birth."

"No," I said after a moment. I couldn't take the risk. If I allowed the Cullens onto the reservation, they would most likely try to take Bella back. I wouldn't allow that. Bella was not leaving my house until the kid was out of her.

"Sam, please, just listen for a minute. Most of the Cullens don't want that thing existing either. The only ones aside from Bella who care are Blondie and Esme. The others don't seem to be bothered about an abortion. Hell, Edward doesn't seem to want anything to do with it. I don't think it'll take much to convince them," Jacob said.

I was torn. I didn't want Bella to die and Jacob's idea seemed like it might work, but I was worried that the Cullens would double-cross us. Jake said they mostly agreed with us about the kid, but I still wasn't sure it was a risk worth taking. "Go speak with the Cullens and see what they say. I will think about it. In the meantime, they are still not to set foot on the reservation."

Jacob nodded and took off in a run.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacob's POV**

I walked from the woods to onto the Cullen property. I was alone. I'd considered bringing Embry and Quil with me, but I decided it would be better if it was just me. After what had happened here not too long ago, they would see it as a threat and attack. I hoped if I came alone, they would at least listen to what I had to say.

Just as I touched their property, three of the Cullens came out. It was Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, or as I tended to think of her, Blondie. They all got into fighting stances as they prepared to take me on.

I immediately put my hands up in surrender. "I don't wanna fight."

"It's a little late for that, mutt!" Jasper growled.

"Carlisle's still putting Edward back together and Alice is in pain from what that bitch Leah did to her!" Emmett said angrily.

At the mention of the pint sized leech, her husband growled.

"Hey, this isn't my fault! If you leeches would've gotten rid of that thing yourselves, we wouldn't have had to get involved," I said defensively. I hadn't wanted things to go like this, but I would be damned if these bloodsuckers tried to place the blame on me and the rest of the pack.

Blondie growled before charging towards me and shoving me.

I landed a good ten feet away. I got up and immediately went after her. I hadn't come to fight, but I would defend myself.

Before I could get to the blond bitch, the bear sized leech grabbed ahold of me and punched me sending me back a few feet. I got to my feet and glared. I thought about attacking again or phasing and attacking, but I was at a disadvantage this time, plus, I needed to tell them about the deal I'd gotten Sam to consider so that Bella could live.

"What deal?" A velvety voice called from the porch.

I looked up to see Edward Cullen. He looked kind of weak, but now all his limbs were attached. I glared at him briefly, as I always did when I saw him, but I quickly got myself under control. "Look, this doesn't have to turn into another fight. We can come to an agreement about the situation."

"Says the dog who attacked my family and aided in the abduction of my wife!" Edward growled.

"You broke the treaty. We can finally put you down like the dog you are!" Emmett said before preparing to attack again.

"Wait," Edward said, causing his leech 'siblings' to stop. "He mentioned a way were Bella lives."

"He's lying, Edward. She's probably already dead," Jasper said.

"No, she's not. Trust me, if she were, I'd let you kill me without a fight," I said. And I would. If Bella were gone, I'd want to die to. I'd let them do it. Well, after I took her leech with me anyway. "Look, Sam was going to kill her, but he didn't. He doesn't want her dead. He just wants to protect the humans from that thing inside her."

"It's a baby, jackass!" Blondie yelled.

"Whatever. The point is that Sam is willing to consider a plan allowing Bella to live. All he wants is the threat gone," I said all the while looking at Edward. I knew he would be the one to hear me. We hated each other, but now we also had common ground. We both wanted Bella to live and for the thing inside her to be destroyed.

"Come inside," Edward said before staggering in himself.

The others glared at me for a minute before going in themselves.

I followed them all inside and up the stairs to the living room. Carlisle and Esme were standing by the couch and Alice was on the couch looking even more weak and pained than Edward had.

Carlisle was glaring at me. It was the first time I'd seen such a look on the pacifist vampire's face. He always looked so calm and compassionate. He was seriously the weirdest leech in the world. "You have a lot of nerve coming back her, Jacob Black."

I took a deep breath. "Look, we all want the same thing. We want Bella to be safe."

"So bring her back, mutt," Alice said before wincing in pain.

"I can't. It's not my decision," I said. Truthfully, even if it was my decision I wouldn't do it. While she was here, the Cullens were going to let her die. Now that Sam had taken control of the situation, she might live. I was actually quite happy with this outcome. If Sam had come up with this plan in the first place, I wouldn't have fought him at all.

Edward growled at my thoughts.

I glared at him. "If you don't like my thoughts, don't listen. At least this way she has a chance to live."

"She already had a chance. We were going to turn her!" Blondie yelled.

"Yeah, and the chances of it working were slim to none. Edward told me that himself. It would've killed her," I said.

"And how exactly do you think things have changed, Jacob. You have all simply taken away her slight chance of survival by taking her away," Carlisle said.

"There's a better way than just hoping you'll be able to turn her into a bloodsucking leech like you people. We just do what I said to. Take that thing out of her!" I exclaimed.

"No! You're going to kill an innocent baby!" Blondie yelled.

I growled at her. Blondie was getting on my last nerve. She didn't care about Bella. All she cared about was saving that thing. I personally thought she wanted the demon spawn for herself. She would be happy with Bella out of the way. "Shut up! It's not innocent and it's not a baby! It's a killer!"

"What if you're wrong?" Esme asked.

"I'm not. We already know that it's killing her. She looked horrible," I said.

"But that's not the child's fault. It can't control it," Esme said.

"Whatever. I don't wanna argue about. Even if I thought it could be what you think, it's not my choice. Sam's in charge here. Bella's with him and he's not going to budge about destroying it. The only choice any of us have is whether or not Bella will die too," I said.

"He's right. You have to do it, Carlisle. It's what you should've done all along," Edward said.

"She didn't want that, Edward. She still doesn't. She loves that baby," Esme said. Unlike Blondie, she did seem concerned for Bella. Her biggest stake in this seemed to be about respecting Bella's choice.

"It's killing her!" Edward screamed.

"We agree. So let's do something about it," I said before turning to the good doctor expectantly.

"I don't know if I can. What you want is for me to forcibly take Bella's child from her," Carlisle said.

"You were going to anyway," Edward growled.

"That was before I really had the chance to see what I was doing. I didn't have time to think about what I was doing to Bella, that I was taking away her choice. I just don't think I can do that to her," Carlisle said.

"Well, you're not. Uley is already taking her choice away. Blame it on him," Emmett said.

I growled at him. "I may not have agreed with all his decisions, but he was still my brother. I wouldn't listen to him being slandered by a leech.

"I…I can't. I'm sorry," Carlisle said.

I huffed angry. "Are you serious? You're going to just let her die?!"

"Jacob, I don't want that, but I can't be the one to kill her child," he said.

I took a deep breath to try to calm myself. Nothing would be solved if I phased. "Okay, what if you did it right before she's ready to give birth? You can take the kid out and let Sam do the dirty work."

"Like hell! I won't let you do that!" Blondie screamed.

"No one was taking to you!" I growled at her.

"Do you realize what you're saying, Jacob. You're not just talking about an abortion now. You're talking about killing a living baby. It's murder," Esme said.

"And doing nothing while Bella dies is better? That monster is gonna die one way or another. We can still save Bella though."

Carlisle looked at his wife. "I don't see much choice, Darling. Jacob and Edward are right about it being the only way."

"She'll hate us. She'll hate us all. Even if Sam is the one to kill the baby, she will hate every last one of us for agreeing. She won't ever forgive any of us," Esme said.

I looked down sadly. My mind went to my conversation with Sam and how he'd told me Bella had threatened to kill him if she survived. He seemed pretty certain she'd meant it. I was certain that if she did, the rest of us would be on her list to."

"She wouldn't. She didn't mean it," Edward said.

"Didn't mean what?" Alice said.

"It doesn't matter. Are we doing this or not?" I asked impatiently.

Carlisle nodded. "Tell Sam that I'll need access to Bella. I'll need to monitor her condition."

"I'll go call him," I said before heading back down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

I was woken up by a pain to the stomach. It felt like someone had just kicked me. Well, someone did, but I didn't blame him. My baby couldn't control his strength. He was just doing what all babies do before they're born.

I held my stomach painfully. It hurt a lot whenever he kicked me. I tried not to let Edward know that if I could avoid it because I knew how much it bothered him. It usually couldn't be helped though.

With the thought of Edward, the day's events came flooding back to me. I'd forgotten for a split second that Sam had ordered the deaths of my entire family and then kidnapped me. I wouldn't have to worry about hiding my pain from Edward anymore because Edward was dead. I would never feel the comfort of his cold arms around me, nor would I hear his soft, velvety voice. He was gone. All I had now was our baby, and if Sam had his way, I wouldn't even have that much longer.

Speaking of Sam, I looked around to see where he was and found myself alone in the living room. I sat up and looked towards the kitchen, but he didn't appear to be there either. I doubted he could be far though. He wouldn't take the chance of me trying to run. Although, he had said it would be nearly impossible for me to get away, and given my condition, he wasn't wrong.

For that reason, I didn't run towards the door to try to get away. I would have to find another way to escape Sam. In an attempt at that, I got up and headed for the kitchen search for a phone. I couldn't run, but I could try to call for help.

I found a landline on the counter and immediately picked up the receiver. I froze before dialing though. Who was I going to call? The Cullens were mostly if not all dead. I couldn't go to Charlie with it. I couldn't tell him that my vampire husband got me pregnant and that I would be set to give birth before the end of the month. Besides, Charlie couldn't stop Sam. Not even a gun would be able to kill a member of the Pack. I would usually call Jacob for help, but he couldn't help me now either. One order from Sam and Jacob would do whatever he wanted. Plus, Jacob was most likely there when rest of his Pack attacked. I wasn't even sure I could stomach his presence if he had anything to do with Edward's murder.

"Put the phone down, Bella," a calm yet hard voice commanded.

I looked up to see Sam standing at the edge between the kitchen and the living room. I glared at him. "Or what?"

Sam sighed. "Just put it down. There's no one you could call that would be able to help you anyway."

I continued to stare at him before placing the receiver back down. He was right. I couldn't think of a single person alive that could get me out of this. "I will get out of here, Sam. I will do whatever I have to do to save my baby."

Sam didn't respond, he just came over and took me by the arm, pulling back toward the living room.

I immediately started pulling away from him. I didn't want him touching me. "Get your hand off of me!"

When I started pulling away, I felt myself start to trip over my own feet. The only thing that saved me was Sam's firm grip. He managed to pull me back up so that I was steady on my feet. He then pulled me back over to the couch and helped me sit down.

I groaned a little as I agitated the area where the baby had just kicked me.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked as he reached a hand out to touch my stomach.

I immediately smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me. I don't want the man who murdered my husband and who wants to do the same to my baby laying his hands on me."

Sam retracted his hand and stood up straight. "I didn't murder your husband."

"You ordered his death! You're responsible!" I yelled at him before turning away. I couldn't stand the sight of Sam Uley anymore. I used to respect this man, but now I felt nothing for him but hatred.

"I didn't murder your husband," Sam repeated calmly. "He's still alive."

My face made its way back to his in half a second. I was shocked by his words. "What?"

"Your leech is still alive," he said.

"You said he was dead."

"I said he was probably dead. I was wrong," Sam said.

My heart began to pound wildly at the possibility of Edward being alive, but I tried not to hope just yet. Sam could be lying. If he was cruel enough to murder my baby, he was certainly cruel enough to lie about Edward. "Don't screw with me, Sam.

"What possible reason could I have to lie to you about this? If anything I would have more reason to say he's dead. He's alive. Jacob ordered the pack to stop the attack right after we left," Sam said.

"You mean after you kidnapped me," I couldn't help but bite out. "This is true? Edward's alive?"

Sam nodded. "They're all alive."

"I wanna see him," I said. I needed desperately to see Edward. I needed to see for myself that he was okay.

"No," Sam said simply.

I really wished looks could kill. If they did, Sam Uley would be no more, as I'd sent him a glare so big that Rose and Leah would both be put to shame.

"Give me that look all you want. I'm not letting your leech come here," Sam said firmly.

"Then let me go home!" I yelled at him.

"No," Sam said once more.

"You son of a bitch," I growled in a low voice. "He'll come. He will get me out of here. He'll protect us from you."

Sam sat down in a chair to my right. "Really? You think he cares about that thing? Because Jacob doesn't seem to think so. He says your leech wants that thing gone just as much as we do. He knows that it shouldn't exist. He knows it'll kill you and everyone else it gets near."

I flinched at Sam's words, mostly because they weren't far from the truth. Edward had tried many times to get me to terminate my pregnancy. But I had to believe that Edward would come around. He had to. "Edward will change his mind. He will realize that this is his child and he will love it."

Sam shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. How he feels isn't my concern. My main concern is protecting the town and I will."

I yelled out in frustration. "Damn it, Sam! Why can't you just leave us alone? Let Edward and me prove that our child won't be a threat!"

Sam sighed. "Bella, believe it or not, I wish I could do that. I have no interest in causing you pain. But I can't take the risk. I'm sorry."

Before I could say anything, the phone started ringing.

Sam immediately went into the kitchen and answered it. "Yeah? They agreed?"

I looked over at Sam wondering who he was taking about and who'd agreed to what. Did it have something to do with me and my baby?

"Alright, but just the doc. None of the others are to cross our lands. You make sure they know that if they do, we declare war. Alright, I'll see you in a few," Sam said before hanging up. He then came back over and sat down.

"Carlisle's coming here?" I asked. That was the consensus I got when Sam mentioned 'the doc'.

Sam nodded. "Yes. With his help, you just might survive this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sam's POV**

Less than a half hour later, I had the entire Pack, minus, Jacob, at my house. Paul and Jared were in the house with Bella and me while the rest were in wolf form just inside the forest. I wasn't taking any chances of being betrayed by the Cullens. I would be ready if something happens.

Bella was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed. She was glaring back and forth between the three of us. It was painfully obvious that right now she wished she could literally take all our heads off.

Bella finally spoke at that moment. "Why did you invite Carlisle here, Sam?"

"I told you, to try to save your life," I said.

"He's not taking my baby!" Bella said forcefully.

I was about to say something, but that was when I smelt the foul odor of vampire.

"Ugh! He's close," Paul said.

Mere seconds later, there was a knock at the door.

"Jared, go stand by Bella," I said before going to answer the door. When I opened it, Jacob was standing there with Carlisle Cullen.

Carlisle immediately made a move to go to Bella, but I stood in his way. Before I let him near Bella, I was going to make sure he knew who was in charge here. "Not so fast. Before you take another step, I wanna make sure you understand that if you double cross us, we will destroy every last one of you.

Carlisle's eyes became cold, something I didn't think was even possible. "Double cross? I believe a double cross has already happen, hasn't it, Sam? And not by us."

I did nothing but stare at him. I certainly wasn't going to apologize. I did what I had to do to protect human life.

"May I?" Carlisle asked as he looked towards Bella.

I stood aside after a second and allowed him into my home.

Carlisle went over to Bella and sat down in front of her on the coffee table. "Hello, Bella."

"Oh, Carlisle, I'm so glad you're here. Is Edward okay?" Bella asked. She apparently didn't fully believe me when I said he was.

"Edward's fine, Bella. He's worried for you, but he's alright," Carlisle assured her.

Bella let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. You have to get me out of here, Carlisle."

"You're not going anywhere, Bella," I informed her.

Bella whipped her head up to me and glared. "I wasn't taking to you!"

"Bella, calm down. You aren't helping your condition by getting o upset," Carlisle said calmly.

"Carlisle, please get me out of here. Take me home," Bella pleaded.

I wave of guilt hit me. I hated that she was so upset and that I was the reason. Bella might think that I was heartless, but I wasn't. I did care about the pain she was going through, but I didn't have a choice. I couldn't let that baby live to go on a killing spree.

"Bella, believe me, I wish I could, but there's nothing I can do," Carlisle said sadly.

"Yes, you can! You can fight them. They broke the treaty. You can start a war," Bella said.

I watched as Jacob flinched from the hurt Bella's words caused him. He was in love with Bella still and it hurt that she was willing to see him and the rest of us dead.

"You don't mean that, Bella. You don't want to see anyone hurt. I know that," Carlisle said.

"I will do anything to protect my baby. If that means they get hurt, so be it. This is their fault anyway!" Bella yelled.

One thing I was sure of in that moment was that Bella would be a good mother. She was willing to do anything to protect her child, even at the expense of others she once cared about. I sincerely hoped that she lived through this and left the leeches behind so she could have another chance to have a child.

"Bella, I can't justify doing that. I can't murder these people," Carlisle said.

"Tell the truth, Leech. You won't attack us because you know you'll lose," Paul said with a smug look on his face.

"Paul," I warned. What he said was the truth, but he didn't need to act so smug in front of Bella. There was no reason to make her more upset.

"So why are you here? You're not taking my baby! I don't care if you are a vampire, I'll fight you before I let you abort my baby!" Bella swore angrily.

"I don't intend to give you an abortion. I'm here to examine you and try to determine how close you are to delivering. I'll come every day. When the time comes for you to deliver, I'll perform a C-section," Carlisle said.

"And then what? You'll give him to Sam? Carlisle, you can't do that! This baby is a part of your family. You can't let Sam kill him!" Bella started to cry.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. I can't do anything for the child. The only thing I can do is try to save you," he said.

"If my baby is gone, I have no reason to live."

"Bella, that's not true," Jacob said.

Bella glared at him. "How could you, Jacob? How could you be involved in this?"

"This is not his fault, Bella. I did not give him a choice," I told her.

"No, Sam, don't make that excuse for me. Bella, I can't let you die, not for that murderer," Jacob said.

"Stop calling him that!" Bella screamed.

"Alright, can we just get the exam over with? I asked. Fighting about this was not helping anyone, particularly Bella. Plus, I wanted the leech out of my house.

"It would be better if she was in a bed while I examine her," Carlisle said.

I nodded and approached Bella. She tried to fight me, but I picked her up with ease and carried her towards the bedroom.

"Put me down, Sam. I can walk myself!" Bella yelled at me.

"You nearly fell once. I'm not taking any chances," I said as I carried her through the kitchen and down the hall. I brought her into my room and placed her on the queen sized bed. Then I stepped back and allowed Carlisle to examine her.

Carlisle immediately started taking her vital signs and checking her over for injuries.

"It kicked her a little while ago. She could have a broken rib or something," I told him.

Carlisle pressed on Bella's ribs and she immediately hissed in pain. "Sam's right, you might have a broken rib."

Just then I heard the phone ring. I ignored it though. One of the boys could get it. Besides, everyone who mattered was already here.

Jared came in a couple of seconds later. "Sam, Emily's on the phone."

I cringed. I'd completely forgotten about Emily in the chaos involving Bella and the kid she was carrying. Emily wasn't going to be happy that I wasn't going to be around for a little while.

"Emily, huh? Does she know you're planning to murder my baby?" Bella asked hatefully.

"Jared, tell her I'll call her later," I instructed him.

Jared nodded and left the room.

I continued to watch as Carlisle examined Bella. It took about ten minutes. Then he stood up and motioned for me to follow him outside, which I did. "Well?"

"She isn't doing too well. She wasn't been this entire time. She can't hold anything down for long and the fetus is physically harming her. I'm not sure she'll even make it to delivery," Carlisle said sadly.

I sucked in a breath. "How long before she's ready to deliver?"

"I can't say. She looks to be about six months along now, but the pregnancy is progressing impossibly quick. There's no way to know right now when she'll be ready or if she'll live long enough to reach that day," Carlisle said.

"So take it out now," I said forcefully.

"I can't do that. If I did, the child wouldn't survive," Carlisle said.

"It's not gonna survive anyway," I said bluntly.

"I realize that, Sam, but I can't be the one to take Bella's child from her," Carlisle said.

"Because you're a coward. You'd rather pass the responsibility off on someone else. Get out of here," I ordered. I really wanted to rip him apart right now. For a vampire, he really was a worthless coward. If he cared about Bella's life at all, he would take the kid out now.

"I'll be back tomorrow to examine her again. In the meantime, try to get her to eat something. I doubt she'll be able to hold it down, but we have to try," Carlisle said before walking away.

I walked back into the bedroom. "The leech left. He'll be back tomorrow."

"You can go to," Bella said before turning on her side and looking away from me.

"If I get you something to eat, will you try to eat it?" I asked.

"Don't waste your time. I can't keep anything down. And all I wanna do now is sleep, unless you wanna take me home," Bella said without even looking at me.

"I'll let you sleep. I'll be taking the couch. Please don't try to leave. You won't make it out the door anyway," I told her.

"Get out," was her only response.

I looked at her for a minute and walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

It had been three days since I'd been staying with Sam, or should I say since I'd become Sam's prisoner? To say that I was staying with him made it seem like I was visiting a friend. Sam was no friend and I wasn't visiting. I was being held against my will.

It was hard to believe how much my opinion of Sam had changed. I used to think of him as a good guy. He was a protector, someone to be respected. I even would've called him a friend before. Now I saw him as an enemy. I hated him. I hated him so much that I would stab him in the back the second his guard was down if I thought it would actually kill him. I never thought I'd feel that way about a person, but I did. And he wasn't the only one. I felt that way about most of the Pack now and Carlisle was even pissing me off.

Carlisle wasn't trying to kill my child like the Pack, but he wasn't doing anything to stop them either. In fact, he was helping them. He was planning to deliver my baby and hand him right over to Sam. As far as I was concerned, he was no better. He might not actually harm my child himself, but he was going to allow others to. If my baby died, he was just as responsible in my eyes. In fact, in some ways, Carlisle was worse. This baby was supposed to be his family and he was going to aid in his murder.

I'd just turned onto my back when I heard a knock on the door. "What?"

The door opened and Seth walked in with a tray of food. "Morning, Bella."

I smiled at him. Seth was probably the only member of the Pack that I didn't have an issue with. He didn't choose this like the others did. I knew he didn't agree with this. He only went along with it because he literally had no choice. "Hi, Seth."

"It's not gonna work. I can't keep anything down," I said. No matter what I tried to eat, it seemed my baby just wasn't interested.

"Well, Sam told me to at least try," Seth said as he approached me with the tray of food.

I sat up just as he settled it on my lap. "Where is Sam?"

"He went to see Emily," Seth said as he pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

"Hmm. Does she know he's holding me hostage?" I asked as I moved the spoon inside the bowl of soup and pushed it around a bit.

Seth shook his head. "She knows something's going on though. Listen, Bella, I want you to know that I think Sam's wrong."

"I know you do. I know this isn't your fault, Seth. Sam didn't give you a choice. Right now you're the only one of the Pack that I can stand for that reason. You're the only one not up for killing my baby," I said.

"He forced Jake too," Seth said.

I wasn't surprised by the kid's attempt to get me to forgive Jacob. He idolized Jacob. He'd do anything for him. "No, he didn't. He may have forced him to fight when my life was on the line, but Jacob is all for killing my baby."

"He's just trying to save you," Seth said.

"Seth, please stop. I know what Jake means to you, but I really don't wanna hear it. I want nothing to do with Jacob," I said. It was actually only mostly true. Ninety percent of me hated Jacob and even lumped him in the same category as Sam, but some part of me still wanted him around and got happy when he showed up. I couldn't really understand it though. I didn't know why I would want him around when I knew he only wanted my baby dead. It was weird.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I don't wanna upset you. I wanna help you anyway I can," Seth said.

"You really mean that?" I asked hoping he'd do something for me.

Seth stiffened a bit. "Bella, I can't help you leave. Sam Alpha commanded me."

"What about phone calls? Did he say anything about that?" I asked. I wanted to speak to Edward. I needed to hear his voice and get him to tell me how he planned to get me out of this hell. I knew he had to be planning something. Yes, Carlisle had succumbed to Sam, but Edward wasn't as passive as him. He had to be planning something.

Seth shook his head.

"I need to talk to Edward, Seth. Please," I begged.

Seth seemed hesitant. "I don't know, Bella. Sam would kill me."

"He doesn't have to know," I said.

Seth sighed and took out his cellphone. "He'll know as soon as I phase, but alright. It's the least I can do for you."

I smiled and took the phone from him. "Thank you. Can you give me a few minutes?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll be in the living room," Seth said before standing up and leaving the room.

I immediately dialed Edward's cell number and waited.

Edward's velvety voice came through a second later. _"Hello?"_

"Edward, it's me. God, I'm so glad to finally get to talk to you," I said. I'd missed hearing his voice, especially after that short time of thinking I'd never hear it again.

"_Bella? Love, is everything okay?"_ Edward asked.

"No, everything's not okay. I'm being held against my will. Edward, you have to get me out of here," I told him.

"_I'm sorry, Bella. I know how hard this must be for you. I promise that it will be over soon," _Edward said.

I sighed in relief. I knew Edward had to be planning something. I knew he would come around and see that our baby deserved to live. "Thank God. When?"

"_As soon as Carlisle delivers the fetus of course. The wolves will have no reason to keep you there then," _Edward said.

I didn't move or speak for several moments. I thought I'd heard wrong for a second, but I hadn't. There was no plan to rescue me and my baby. Edward was going to leave me there until the baby was born and he was going to let Sam kill him. He was going to let him kill his own child.

I couldn't believe it. Yes, Edward had wanted to terminate my pregnancy before, but I had been sure he'd eventually come around. This was his baby. He was supposed to see that he deserved to live, especially now with Carlisle's new plan to deliver early. I had a better chance to live now. But he still wanted our child gone.

"_Bella, are you still there?" _Edward asked.

"How could you? How could you agree with Sam? How can you sit back and do nothing while our child dies?" I asked with both hurt and anger laced in my voice.

"_Bella, I know you are upset, but this is for the best," _Edward said.

"Our child's death is not for the best!" I yelled at him.

"_It is not a child. It is a soulless creature and it shouldn't exist," _Edward said.

I was seething. Edward was projecting his feelings about himself onto our baby and I wasn't going to hear it. "Do not talk about him like that! If you wanna think of yourself that way, fine, but I'm not going to let you treat our baby like that!"

"_Bella, it is a killer. This is best for everyone, especially you," _he said.

"Don't tell me what's best for me, Edward! My child's death is not best for me!" I screamed.

Just then, Sam came bursting through the bedroom door. He immediately came over and grabbed the phone from me and hung it up.

I didn't even try to stop him. My desire to talk to Edward had long since passed. Talking to him was just making me angry and causing stress that I probably didn't need right now

"You know there's a reason I didn't let you talk to him before and it wasn't because I was worried about some escape plan. I knew anything he would say would just upset you," Sam said.

"It doesn't stop you from saying it," I said with a glare. I had to admit it was different though. It was worse. My child meant nothing to Sam. He had nothing to do with him. Edward was his father. He was supposed to protect him.

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry. I wish this all wasn't necessary."

"Get out, and take this with you," I said as I pointed to the food I still hadn't touched and had no intention of.

"You need to eat, Bella," Sam said.

I glared at him. "In case you've missed it over the last few days, I can't keep anything down. The baby obviously doesn't want anything to do with food, even though I know he's hungry." I couldn't explain how I knew my baby was hungry, but I knew. Still, he apparently didn't want any of the food offered to him through me.

Sam frowned. I got the feeling he had some kind of idea.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you hungry for anything, no matter how unusual?" Sam asked after a minute.

"Like what?" Bella asked.

"I want you to think about the prospect of drinking blood. Does that do anything for you?" Sam asked.

At the very mention, I felt a sharp kick to my ribs, causing me to grab them and cringe. I also felt a growl in my stomach. He wanted it, and because he wanted it, I did too. I wasn't repulsed by it in the least. I wanted it. "It sounds appetizing."

Sam nodded and took the food tray off of me. "I'll call the doc and tell him to bring some.

I nodded and watched him leave.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sam's POV**

A week later, I was in my bedroom watching as Bella was yet again examined by the leech doctor. A lot had changed in that week. Bella was looking much better now that she'd begun drinking human blood. She no longer looked like she was half dead. She had a lot better color and wasn't even half as weak. She was still angry as hell at me. That wasn't something I expected to change though.

Once Carlisle was finished examining Bella, he looked to me and motioned to the door. I immediately nodded and started for the door.

"Whatever you're gonna talk about, say it here. It's about me, so I think I have a right to know!" Bella said angrily.

I glanced at her for a minute and then walked out the door. Both Jacob and Seth were there waiting. I waited for Carlisle to close the bedroom door before speaking. "What?"

"After examining her today, I'd estimate that Bella is roughly eight to eight and a half months pregnant. I think I should operate today. I don't feel comfortable waiting any longer," Carlisle said.

I nodded. "Okay, let's do it."

"Sam, don't," Seth pleaded.

I ignored him and contined to speak with the leech. "You plan to do this now?"

"No, I need to get some things from the hospital and inform my family. We can do it this afternoon."

"Fine," I said. That would give me time to get the rest of the pack in place. I would take no chances for this. God only knew what that thing was gonna be like when it was born.

Carlisle nodded and walked away.

"Jacob, go inform the rest of the pack and get them here," I ordered.

"Right," he said before he too headed out.

Now it was just me and Seth. Seth opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "I don't wanna hear it, Seth." I felt bad enough about what I was about to do to Bella without Seth telling me how wrong I was.

"Too bad!" Seth said in a hard tone.

I looked at him surprised. I had never heard such harshness from the lightest and calmest member of the pack. Seth had never had a bad thing to say to anyone. I'd never heard him raise his voice like this with anyone, let alone me. It had me so caught off guard that I didn't even know what to say.

"Unless you Alpha command me, you're gonna hear what I have to say. Bella's like a sister to me. I hate what you're doing to her. It's wrong. You're playing God, Sam, and it's wrong! You do this and you're nothing but a murderer! You're just as bad as the blood suckers that feed off of humans!" Seth yelled.

I barely managed to stop from flinching. The kid's words cut. He compared me to a leech. Worse, it wasn't the Cullens he compared me to, it was the rest of them. It was the ones who killed people. He saw me as a monster, just like Bella did.

Apparently Seth wasn't done ripping me apart with words. "I can't stop you. We both know I can't. You Alpha commanded me to make sure of it. You know I would try to stop you if you didn't. So, yeah, you know I can't stop you. I can't leave either if you do this. But I won't have any respect for you anymore. I won't consider you my brother anymore. You'll be nothing but my boss the second Bella's baby takes his last breath."

Again, the kid's words were like knife or a piece of glass through my chest. They hurt deeply. I knew Seth meant what he was saying. There was no coming back for him if I did this. Just like there wasn't for Bella. I hated that, but I didn't have a choice. I had to think about the world. "That's your choice, Seth. You get the choice. Be glad for that. You'll never have to do what I do. You'll never have to decide between losing a friend and a brother or unleashing a deadly creature onto the world. You think I want this? You think I'm enjoying watching Bella suffer?!" I was yelling at the end. The guilt and the stress of the last couple of weeks was getting to me.

"You're the reason she's suffering! You and the Cullens are doing this to her! You could stop it, but you won't! I thought you were a good guy, Sam, but good guys don't kill babies," Seth said angrily before walking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, I was in the living room with the rest of the Pack planning how everything would go down. "Alright, so two of you will be in here with me and the doc. The rest of you will be phased and guarding the perimeter."

"Sam, let me be outside. I can't watch. I know it has to happen. Hell, it was my idea, but I can't watch as something Bella loves is taken away," Jacob said.

"Right, because she'll hate you less if you're not actually there," Leah said sarcastically.

"Leah," I said in a warning tone before turning back to my beta. "It's fine, Jacob. I'd already anticipated you being unable to be here when it happens. Jared and Paul will be inside. The rest of you will guard the house."

"Who, is gonna… well, you know?" Quil asked.

"I will," I told them. I wouldn't put that task on anyone else. When it was all done, Bella would hate me for it and me alone.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"That's gotta be the leech," Paul said.

I immediately went to the door and answered it. It was Carlisle and he had a large bad in his hands. "Come in."

Carlisle walked inside. "I trust you're all ready."

I nodded and turned to the Pack. "All of you but Jared and Paul, go."

They all got up and filed out the door. Jacob was the last out and closed the door behind him.

"Have you told Bella yet?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course not. I wasn't going to make her wait and dread what's about to happen. It's kinder to just surprise her with it," I said.

"Nothing about this is kind," Carlisle said before heading for my bedroom.

I followed him and motioned for the others to do the same.

Once we walked inside, Bella turned to us. "Why are you back, Carlisle? I thought you were done for the day.

Carlisle placed his bag on the side of the bed and started rummaging through it. He pulled out a syringe and a vile. "Bella, you're almost full term. It would be unsafe to wait any longer.

Bella jolted up within moments after realizing what was happening and tried to get off the bed. Unfortunately for her, I was quick and pushed her back down and held her there. She immediately began to struggle. "Let go of me, Sam!"

"I can't do that, Bella. I'm sorry," I said genuinely. I was sorry. I was sorry for all the pain I knew I was causing her.

Bella continued to struggle, causing me to hold her tighter. It wasn't enough to hurt her, but it was enough to keep her from moving much. She glared daggers at me. "If you do this, I will kill you! I will find someone to turn me and then I will tear you apart! I will kill everyone that agreed to kill my child!"

Carlisle came forward with the filled syringe. "Bella, I am very sorry."

Bella's eyes filled with tears and she looked at Carlisle pleadingly. "No, don't, Carlisle. Please don't help him hurt my baby. Sam, please, let me prove to you that he's not dangerous."

Rather than answer her, Carlisle simply injected her with the drug. It took mere seconds before her body started to relax and her eyes closed. "You can let go now, Sam. She's asleep."

I released my hold and stood up. How long will she stay that way?"

"It should be at least long enough for me to complete the procedure and get her home," he said.

I cringed. I didn't like the idea of sending her back with the leeches, but after what I was about to do, the least I could do for Bella was let her go home with the people she loved, even if I didn't understand why she did love them. "Alright, do it."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The whole procedure took about two and a half hours. Before I knew it, Carlisle was wrapping a crying baby in a towel. "It's a girl."

I stepped forward and held my arms out. "Give it to me."

Carlisle looked hesitant for a minute, but realizing he had no choice, placed the baby in my arms.

I had to say, I was unprepared for what would happen when I held that baby in my arms. She wasn't anything like what I was expecting. For one, she was warm. I was expecting her to be cold, like every other leech. She was also pink, like any other baby would be. Then she opened her eyes and looked up at me. That was what really threw me. Her eyes were brown, like Bella's. She looked like Bella.

"What are you waiting for, Sam?" Paul asked.

Before I could answer, the baby reached her hand up and touched me. What happened shocked me so much I gasped. Suddenly there was a picture of Bella in my head without me thinking about it and a thought entered my brain immediately afterwards.

'_Is she okay?'_

It took me a few moments to realize that the picture and the thought came from the baby. She was worried about her mother. She loved her. She loved Bella just as much as Bella loved her.

"Sam, are you okay? What did it do to you?" Paul asked.

I ignored him and just kept staring at the child in my arms. I could no longer see this child as a monster. I looked down at the baby with Bella's eyes and the goodness in her thoughts and I knew Bella had been right. This baby was innocent. I couldn't do it, not any more than I could with Bella. I couldn't and wouldn't harm this baby.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sam's POV**

I must have been standing there staring at Bella's baby for a while because the next thing I knew, everyone was staring at me, even the leech doctor. They were no doubt all wondering what I was thinking.

"Sam?" Jared asked.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Finish what you're doing, Doc. Paul keep an eye on him. Jared, come with me," I ordered before stepping out of the room.

The baby started crying the second we left the room. No doubt she didn't like being away from her mother. I started to jiggle her lightly to calm her down.

"Sam, what's going on?" Jared asked as he followed me into the living room.

I stopped and turned to my friend and Pack brother. "Jared, how much do you know about babies and what they need?"

Jared looked at me in shock. "You're not gonna do it, are you?"

"Look at her. Could you do it?" I asked. The truth was I never stood a chance. From the moment I took this baby into my arms, there was no way I could harm her. It was crazy of me to think I could. The only way I was able to even think I could was to not think of her as a baby. But she was a baby. Yes, she a less than typical one, but she was a baby. She was innocent.

Jared looked at her as she continued to fuss a bit. "She looks kind of like Bella."

"Yeah, she does. She's innocent," I told him.

"How do you know that though. I know she looks innocent, but looks can be deceiving," Jared said.

"I've seen her thoughts," I said as I looked down at her.

"What?" Jared asked surprised and confused.

"Apparently this baby is a lot like her leech father. While he can read other people's thoughts, she can share hers. I saw her thoughts when she touched me She was thinking of Bella. She asked if she was okay."

The baby cried a little more and then reached up and touched me again. Once again, a picture of Bella entered my mind.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Your mama's gonna be just fine," I assured the child. My words seemed to settle the baby as she began to stop fussing.

"Wow," Jared said in awe.

"Yeah," I said in agreement.

"So what now?" Jared asked.

"I need some things for her. I don't have anything here," I told him.

"Well, how long is she gonna be here. I doubt Bella's gonna wanna stay when she wakes up. She'll wanna go home to the leech," Jared said.

"I don't know about that. He was perfectly willing to let go of their child. I'm not sure Bella's gonna be any happier with him than she is with us. Look, I don't know what's going to happen just yet, but I do know that either way, Bella is going to need things for her baby," I said. I shifted the baby slightly so I could get my keys out of my pocket and then handed them to Jared.

"Alright. I'll see what I can find," Jared said.

"Great. There's some cash in my truck. Grab it and head out. Take my truck too. Oh, and if you need to, take one of the others with you. Maybe two of you will be better to out what she needs than one," I said.

"Sure. Should I have the rest come in?" Jared asked.

"No. Tell them all what's going on and that they're to remain in wolf form until the doc leaves. Then tell them to go home," I said.

Jared nodded and headed for the door.

Just then, Carlisle came out with Paul right behind him. "She's all sewn up. Everything went according to plan."

"When will she wake up?" I asked.

"You won't need to worry about that. We'll be gone before that happens," Carlisle said.

I shook my head. "No. Bella's not going anywhere with you right now."

Carlisle's eyes hardened. "We had a deal, Sam."

"Well, things have changed," I told him. And it had. I wouldn't hurt the baby. That didn't mean that I wasn't still concerned about the danger she might pose. She was innocent and I truly believed that, but her diet of choice would likely be something that posed a threat to human life. She might not be able to control that at first. I had to seriously consider how to handle that without hurting the baby. And in any event, I wasn't willing to hand Bella and her child over like this while she was still unconscious.

"You're not going to hurt her," Carlisle said as he glanced at the now sleeping baby. It wasn't a question. He knew I wasn't going to hurt her. He probably heard me talking to Jared.

"No," I said.

"Sam, you cannot let that thing live! It's unnatural!" Paul yelled.

With the raised voice, the baby began to stir and start to fuss. I immediately started to jiggle her and then glared at Paul. "Keep your voice down."

"Sam, I am very glad you've decided to let the baby live, but you cannot keep Bella prisoner like this. She deserves to be with her family and Edward deserves to bond with his daughter," Carlisle said.

"I highly doubt he has any interest in that. He didn't even give a damn if she lived or died before," I said. Granted, I wasn't really one to talk. I hadn't wanted the baby alive either. But I wasn't the baby's father. I hadn't felt anything for this child before and I wasn't expected to. Edward was. That was another reason I wouldn't just hand them over. Who knew what the leech would do about the baby?

"He will change his mind, just as you have. Please, let them come home," Carlisle pleaded.

"This is no longer between you and me, Cullen. What happens now will be between Bella and myself. Now get out," I ordered.

Carlisle didn't seem to want to leave, but he wasn't stupid. He knew he was outnumbered and would be unable to fight me on his own. Hell, he wouldn't even be able to fight us off if his family was with him. "Don't think I'll let this stand, Sam. I won't let you hold Bella hostage like this."

I watched him start to walk away before speaking again. "There's something you may wanna think about, Cullen. Bella hates me and rightfully so, but what makes you think you're any different? You were willing to sacrifice her baby like I was. The difference is that they were both your family. That'll make you worse in her eyes."

Carlisle stopped for a minute, but then continued out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward's POV**

I paced the living room as I waited impatiently for Carlisle to return with Bella. It had been a long couple of weeks, but my wife was finally coming home. She would be away from those mutts for good and that soulless creature that was killing her would be gone too.

All I needed to do now was convince Bella that what she had carried was not actually an innocent baby and that destroying it was for the best. It might be difficult at first, but eventually, she would see that I was right.

"Edward, come sit down. You need to relax," Esme said. She and the rest of the family were waiting with me for Carlisle and Bella.

"I cannot do that until Bella is home. I need to know that she is alright," I told her.

"The mutts have murdered her child. She's not going to be okay," Rosalie said.

"Shut up, Rosalie. You don't care about Bella. All you care about is that thing. Well, it's gone, as it should be," I told her.

"Edward! Don't say things like that. That is your child," Esme said.

Just then, I heard Carlisle pull up. I immediately headed down the stairs. I heard the others follow, but I wasn't really paying any attention to them.

Carlisle walked into the house just as we all made it downstairs. He was alone.

"Where is Bella?" I demanded to know.

"She's still at Sam's," Carlisle said.

"What?! You said you were going to bring her home as soon as the performed the C-section," I reminded him angrily.

"That was the plan," Carlisle told me.

"The mutt reneged, didn't he?" Emmett asked. His voice was murderous.

"No, not exactly. Things changed when I delivered the baby. Sam's conscience got the better of him," Carlisle said.

"Are you saying he let the baby live," Esme asked hopefully.

Carlisle nodded. "I think he was ready to all the way up until I put her in his arms."

"Her. It's a girl?" Esme asked with a smile.

"Yes. She's extraordinary. Sam obviously agreed. He changed his mind rather quickly. She apparently has a gift too. I heard him say it to another member of the pack. It's the opposite of yours, Edward. She can convey her thoughts to others with her touch," Carlisle said.

I was less than impressed. I didn't need to hear how much it was like me. The fact that it was like me was why I wanted it gone. It was a soulless being, just like me. It shouldn't exist. Sam should've just stuck with the deal.

"So why couldn't you bring them both home?" Esme asked.

"Sam wouldn't let me. I think he is still less than convinced that the baby isn't dangerous. I think he's also possibly a bit reluctant to hand a baby over to us," Carlisle said.

"He's afraid it's dangerous, but he wants it in the same house as my wife?" I asked angrily. I agreed with Sam that it was dangerous. That was why I wanted it gone and away from my Bella.

"Stop saying 'it'! Her! It's a baby girl!" Rosalie snarled at me.

I growled angrily and made a beeline for the door. I was going to get my wife.

Carlisle grabbed my arm and refused to let me leave. "I can't let you go, son."

"Let go of me! I'm going to get Bella!" I yelled at him.

"No! Now is not the time to declare war with the Pack," he said.

"Isn't it?" Emmett asked. "He kidnapped Bella. He's holding her and her baby hostage right now."

"I understand that, Emmett, but right now Sam has the upper hand. We cannot just barge in. Look, Sam is not going to hurt Bella. I believe this concern is for her and the rest of Forks, no matter how vile his actions might be," Carlisle asked.

"His actions?" Rosalie asked, causing us all to turn to her. "Don't get me wrong, the dog can get run over for all I care, but what makes you or Edward any better. You helped him knowing he originally intended to kill the baby and Edward still wants her gone. Don't you, Brother?"

I didn't reply. I just glared at her.

"None of that matters now," Carlisle said.

"It'll matter to Bella. I said she would hate us if the baby died and she still might. We were willing to take her baby away. We were her family, her child's family, and we were willing to take her away from her. That's not easily forgiven," Esme said.

"She will understand," I said.

Rosalie laughed. "You truly are delusional, Edward."

I growled at her and then turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, I will not leave my wife alone with a dog and a baby that could kill her."

"I'm not asking you to leave her there indefinitely, but we cannot just storm the reservation. We'll be torn apart, literally. We need to remain calm and think things through," Carlisle said.

"How long am I expected to wait?" I asked. I didn't want to wait at all, but I couldn't deny that Carlisle was right about the wolves. I would lose if I just went after Bella right now

"At least until we know what Sam is planning. Perhaps he just wants to wait until Bella wakes up," Carlisle said. I couldn't tell if he really believed that, as he had been blocking me the entire time.

"Fine, but I will not wait long. I want my wife back," I said before walking back towards the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Bella's POV**

I felt really weak when I opened my eyes. I could barely stay awake and for a second, I couldn't figure out why I felt this way. I looked over to my right to see Sam standing there. It all came back then. Carlisle had put me to sleep so he could take my baby and give him to Sam to kill.

I felt a large amount of pain and anger when I realized that my baby had been taken from me and he was now gone. I immediately went to lunge at Sam. I knew realistically I wouldn't be able do any damage, but it was the only thing I could think of doing right now.

Before I even managed to get a shot in, Sam grabbed my arms, pulled me back down, and pinned me to the bed. "Calm down."

"Let go of me you, bastard! I'm going to kill you!" I screamed.

"Bella, you're gonna hurt yourself. Calm down and listen to me," Sam said.

I continued to fight against him, not that it did any good. He was much stronger than I was. "I hate you! You killed my baby.

Sam turned towards the door while still holding me down. "Jared, bring her in here!"

I didn't know who this 'her' Sam was talking about was and I didn't care. All I cared about was that my baby was gone and it was because of Sam. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to kill him. "I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch. You're gonna pay."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I put you through these last couple of weeks, but it's gonna be okay now," Sam said.

I was about to say something when I heard a cooing sound. I looked towards the door to see Jared holding a baby wrapped in pink blanket. This was my baby. It had to be. I didn't understand how though. Was I dreaming?

Sam cautiously released me and went to Jared. He took the baby from Jared and brought her over to me. "Your baby's right here, Bella. I know you were expecting a boy, but I think you'll be happy with this little one just the same."

I tentatively held my arms out for her. I was still afraid that this was a dream and I would wake up as soon as I went to touch her. But that didn't happen. Sam put her in my arms and she was warm and beautiful. She had my eyes and Edward's hair color. She was amazing.

"Be aware, she has a gift. She care share her thoughts with you just by touching you. It can be pretty startling the first time," Sam said.

As if on cue, she looked at me and touched my cheek with her tiny hand. I saw several images. I saw my own sleeping form as she looked at me. I saw Sam's face, probably as he was holding. I heard her memory of him telling her that I would be okay. He was so kind with her, like I remembered him before he kidnapped me. I saw him feed her with a bottle of blood. It was amazing seeing the world through her eyes. "Oh, my baby. You're so amazing. I love you, Renesmee."

"Renesmee?" Sam asked.

"After my mother and Esme," I said as I yawned.

Sam opened his arms to take her from me. "I'm going to take her so you can rest."

I tightened my hold on Renesmee protectively. All I could think about was his desire to hurt her.

"Bella, listen to me. I know you have no reason to believe me, but I am not going to hurt her. I swear I will never harm your child. But you need to rest and so does she.

Renesmee touched me again and showed me Sam's face again. I could only assume that her intension was to tell me that it was okay. That she trusted Sam. I was still unsure, but I was getting really tired and I knew I wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer. I could either let Sam take her now or he would do it when I fell asleep, which wouldn't be long.

Sam reached out to take Renesmee. I didn't try to stop him this time. She was barely out of my arms when I fell asleep once more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes to see the sun shining through the window. I must have slept all night, seeing as the sun had started to go down the last time I woke up. Sure enough, when I looked at the clock on the nightstand, it said it was nine-thirty in the morning.

I immediately started to get up, wincing slightly from the tenderness of my stomach. I didn't let it stop me though. I wanted to see my baby. I hadn't been able to bond with her nearly as long as I wanted to. Not to mention that I still wasn't a hundred percent sure of her safety. Yes, Sam promised not to hurt her, but less than twenty-four hours ago, he was ready to kill her.

I got up and slowly got up and made my way to the door. I stepped out and made my way to the kitchen. Sam was there by the stove making eggs.

Sam turned to me as soon as he saw me. "Bella, what are you doing up? You just had surgery. You should be in bed."

"I'm fine. Where's Renesmee?" I asked.

"She's in the living room. I just fed her," Sam said.

I still found it hard to believe that Sam was taking care of my baby. I knew he was. Renesmee had shown me images of him doing just that when I held her yesterday. It was just hard to believe that the man who'd planned to kill my baby was now caring for her in my absence.

"You should sit down. I'll get the baby," Sam said before quickly leaving the room.

I went over to the table and sat in the closest chair. I rubbed my stomach gingerly. Bending aggravated it some.

Sam came in a second later with Renesmee and brought her over to me.

I immediately took my daughter into my arms. "Hi, Renesmee. I missed you.

"She's wanted you. She keeps showing me images of you. I had to sit by you quite a bit last night just so she could see you," Sam said as finished up his eggs and started dishing them out on a couple of plates. He then brought them over and put a plate in front of me. "Here, you need to eat."

I didn't make a move towards the food. I just stared at Sam as he sat down and started to eat. After several moments, I decided it was time I got some answers. "Why'd you change your mind, Sam? I begged you not to hurt my baby, but you still held my down while Carlisle put me out so that he could take her."

Sam looked down at his plate with a guilty look on his face. I couldn't deny that I took pleasure in that. "I know, Bella. I know that I put you through a lot. I know how terrified you've been these past couple of weeks. I'm so sorry for that. I never wanted you to suffer like that. I just felt that I didn't have any other choice. Believe me, when I think back on it now, I feel disgusted with myself."

"Good," I said in a hard, cool tone. Sam might have changed his mind, but that didn't mean I was just going to forget what he planned to do.

Sam looked at Renesmee. I didn't see her as a baby. I never saw her that way."

"No, you saw her as an evil creature, like you see the Cullens," I said.

"No, worse. I was afraid she'd be worse than the Cullens, maybe even worse than the rest of the leeches. I saw her as a soulless beast that couldn't and wouldn't refrain from harming humans," Sam said.

"That is not what she is!" I said angrily. I'd heard that already from Sam and Edward. I was sick of it.

Renesmee started to fuss from my raised. I bounced her a bit to calm her down. "It's okay, sweetie. Mama's sorry."

"I know that's not what she is, Bella. I've held her. I'd seen her mind. She's as far from soulless as it gets. I didn't know that then though. I was afraid of her. That's a fact. The unknown is the scariest thing in the world and it causes us to do things we wouldn't normally do. I know I was wrong to do what I did. I knew the second I held that I couldn't' hurt her. I knew that even before she let me into her mind. Truthfully, looking back, it is unbelievable that I ever thought I could hurt her. I never could do that. The second I held her, that possibility came to an end," Sam explained.

I wasn't sure what to say. I was glad that it seemed Sam still had a heart and soul, but that didn't mean I would forgive him. He kidnapped me with the intent to kill my child. He held me down while I was drugged. Those things weren't easily forgiven.

"I know you're still pissed at me. You should be. It would worry me if you weren't. I hope you'll forgive me some day though," Sam said.

"Why am I still here? If you changed your mind, why didn't Carlisle take us home? Did he not want to?" I asked. I wasn't even sure I wanted to go back to the Cullens. Carlisle had gone alone with Sam and Edward seemed to hate Renesmee. I was no more sure I could forgive them than I could Sam. In fact, I almost saw myself forgiving Sam first, since he wasn't mine or Renesmee's family. His betrayal wasn't as deep as theirs. Still, I wondered why I hadn't gone back with Carlisle.

"I wouldn't let him. For one, I didn't feel comfortable letting a woman and innocent baby leave with a leech, even if he is a Cullen. The other reason is that I'm not convinced Renesmee's completely safe for human's to be around," Sam said.

I glared darkly at him. "My baby is not a danger!"

"She's not an intentional danger. I honestly believe that she would never purposely hurt someone. But even the Cullens have temptation. She's a baby. What if she can't control it? You have to consider that, Bella," Sam said.

I thought about it for a minute. As much as I wanted to say he was wrong, I couldn't. It wasn't out of the realm of possibilities that Renesmee would accidently hurt someone. "So what are you saying? You planning to keep us prisoner in this house even longer."

Sam sighed. "I can't deny that I considered it. I thought about forcing you to stay until I could assure Renesmee wouldn't accidently hurt anyone, but I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna force you do anything anymore. However, I am gonna ask you to. I won't force you to do this, but I want you to. Stay here so we can be sure no one will get hurt."

I wanted to tell Sam to go to hell. The words were even on the tip of my tongue. I wanted to say that there was no way in hell I'd stay in this house another day. But I didn't see another option. I couldn't go home. I didn't think I could trust Renesmee with Edward and I was really angry with Carlisle for helping Sam. I couldn't go to my dad's, not without revealing the truth about my husband and his family. And I certainly couldn't take care of Renesmee on my own. She was a supernatural child and I was completely human. I was gonna need help, at least at first. "How long?"

"No more than a year," Sam promised.

I still wasn't happy, especially with that length of time, but again, I didn't know what else to do. "Okay."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sam's POV**

I was in one of the guest rooms cleaning it out. I had more than one room. It was just that I'd used the other two as virtual closets. But with Bella and Renesmee here for an extended period of time, I was going to have to get rooms ready for the both of them.

I soon heard the door open. I didn't bother stopping what I was doing. I knew it was a member of the Pack. I'd commandeered them to help me clean the place out.

Sure enough, moments later, I heard Jared's voice. "Hey, Sam."

I turned to see him, Paul, and Embry. "Hey. We need to get this place cleared out. Paul and Embry, I want you guys to clean out the room next to this one. Jared, you help me here. And be quiet about it. Bella and the baby are sleeping in the living room.

"Yeah, we saw them. Why are we doing this? Up until recently, you spent all your time at Emily's," Embry said.

I cringed at the mention of Emily. She wasn't going to respond well to this arrangement. Bella and her child were going to be in my house for the next year. Emily liked Bella and all, but something like this would test any woman's patience and kindness. "Yeah, well, that's gonna change for a while. I'm gonna be sticking around here with Bella and the baby."

"What?! You're keeping that thing on our land?!" Paul yelled angrily.

I heard Renesmee start to stir in the other room. I glared at Paul for a minute before rushing to the baby's side. I didn't want to wake Bella, as she was still recovering from surgery. I immediately picked Renesmee up from the pink bassinet that was stationed by the couch. "Hey, little one. It's alright. Come on, why don't you come with me so we don't wake, Mama?"

I carried Renesmee into the other room with me where the boys were all waiting. I immediately turned my attention to them. "Let me make this clear. None of you will say one bad thing about this baby in front of her, Bella, or myself. Do you understand?"

Embry and Jared both nodded. Neither of them seemed to have much of a problem with Renesmee. Paul was the real wild card. Him and Leah were gonna be the real problems.

Paul glared at me and the baby.

"Paul," I said in warning tone.

"Whatever. I'm gonna start with the other room.

Renesmee raised her hand to my face. _'Who are they?'_

"These are my friends, Renesmee. You've already seen Jared. This is Embry and the other man was Paul," I told her before looking at the boys who looked confused. "She wanted to know who you were."

"Yeah, Jared said she could show you her thoughts. They're really staying her? Bella can't be thrilled," Embry said.

"Actually, she agreed. I gave her the choice," I told him. I was actually surprised when Bella said she'd stay. I'd hoped she would, but I wasn't overoptimistic. Then again, she didn't have many options either. She was going to need help with a child like Renesmee and she certainly couldn't trust the leeches.

"Really? I figured she'd run as far away as possible," Embry said and Jared nodded his agreement.

"I think I'm the lesser of two evils right now," I said.

"Well, I guess we should start. Uh, what do you wanna do with all this crap, Sam?" Jared asked.

"Just toss it. I haven't touched or even thought about most of it in years," I said as I gently bounced Renesmee.

Just then we all heard the door open and close again. Seconds later, Seth, Quil, and Leah came in. I was less than thrilled with Leah's presence. Things were still really awkward with her and I was worried about her reaction to Renesmee. I knew she would be just as much of a problem, if not more so, than Paul. "Hey, thanks for coming.

"No problem. Jake's on his way too. He's not thrilled. Apparently he's been fielding calls from Edward all day," Seth said.

"The leech apparently wants his lover back. Good riddance. He can take her and his spawn," Leah said hatefully.

"Leah, back off. You will not speak about either of them like that. You will treat Bella and Renesmee with respect," I said quietly, but firmly.

"Her name's Renesmee," Seth asked as he approached and took in Renesmee's form. "She's beautiful. Can I hold her?"

"No way! Are you crazy, Seth. Who knows what it could do to you?" Leah asked.

I glared at Leah intently for a minute before turning back to Seth. "Yeah, I think that's fine. Just be careful," I said before transferring him over to her.

Seth took her, supporting her head with his arm. He looked down at her in awe. "Wow, this is so cool. She looks a lot like Bella."

"Yeah, she has her eyes," I said.

Quil leaned over Seth and reached over to touch Renesmee's arm. "Her skin's hard, but it's really warm, like any other baby's would be."

"Yeah, she's special," I said.

Renesmee giggled. She clearly liked the attention. Then she touched Seth's cheek and he suddenly gasped. "Whoa!"

"What did it do to you?" Leah asked as she advanced.

I immediately got in between them and took Renesmee from Seth. "Back off, Leah."

"She didn't do anything. She spoke to me, through her mind. She asked who I was and who Quil was. I'm Seth, Renesmee, and this is Quil."

Suddenly Bella's voice rang through the house. "Sam?"

"Back here, Bella!" I called to her.

Bella joined us a second later. "Oh, I didn't know everyone was here."

"Well, we're not all here, but most of us are. Sam asked us to help clean up the spare rooms some," Seth said.

"We're cleaning them up so you and Renesmee will have your own rooms," I said.

"Wait, they're staying here. You're gonna let that thing with you?" Leah asked in disbelief.

Bella narrowed her eyes at Leah. "Hey! Don't you ever insult my daughter!"

"Leah, I think you should go," I said through gritted teeth. The only thing stopping me from screaming and going Alpha was the little girl in my arms.

"Gladly," Leah said before storming out of the room.

Renesmee touched me and used her gift once more. _'Mad?'_

"Yes, a little bit, but it's okay," I told her.

"What is it?" Bella asked as she rushed forward.

"She wanted to know if I was angry," I told her.

Just then, someone else came in. "That must be Jake. We're back here, Jake!" Seth called.

Jacob came back a second later. "Hey. Hi, Bella. You're looking much better."

"Jacob," Bella said coolly. She obviously wasn't ready to forgive Jacob any more than she was me.

"Thanks for coming, Jacob. Between all of us, we should be able to get this place cleaned out quick," I said.

"Sure. Um, the leech has been calling me all day. He wants us to let Bella go. He threatened to break the treaty," Jacob said.

I barely managed to suppress a growl, again, it was only because of Renesmee.

"Did he mention Renesmee?" Bella asked. A part of her was probably still hoping the leech would come around like I had.

"Uh, yeah, but I don't think you wanna know what he said," Jacob said.

"It's up to you, Bella. I will allow him entrance once if that's what you want," I told her. Once was all he got though. I wasn't going to give him access to La Push, and definitely not my home. I didn't trust him one bit. Out of all the Cullens, he was the one most likely to do something stupid.

"I'm gonna have to talk to him. I have to tell him what I've decided and I don't want him to break the treaty," Bella said.

"Tell him he's allowed once. Tomorrow morning," I told Jacob.

"Okay, I'll…" Jacob trailed off as his eyes locked with Renesmee's. He just kept staring at him for several seconds. He wouldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Jacob?" I asked concerned. It was starting unnerve me how he was looking at Renesmee.

"Holy crap! You didn't!" Quil asked in disbelief.

It took me a minute, but soon I figured out what happened. Jacob had just imprinted on Bella's baby.

"What's going on? Why are you staring at my daughter, Jacob?" Bella demanded to know.

I immediately handed Renesmee off to the closest person, which happened to be Quil. I then grabbed Jacob by the arm and hauled him out of the room. He tried to stop me, wanting to get back to Renesmee, but I didn't let up. I dragged him through the house and out the front door. "What the hell did you do?!"

"I didn't mean to. I couldn't help it," Jacob said.

Bella came out seconds later. "What the hell's going on?"

"I didn't choose it, I swear! It's just like with Quil and Claire," Jacob said almost pleadingly, like he was begging for Bella not to be mad at him.

"Quil and Claire? You imprinted?! On my baby?!" Bella yelled in disbelief.

"I couldn't help it! I looked at her and it just happened," he said.

"You can't… She's just a day old!" Bella exclaimed in disbelief.

I had to force myself to calm down because I didn't like this either. I already felt a connection to Renesmee and the thought of her being imprinted on pissed me off. But I had to remember that imprinting wasn't about an instant mating bond. Quil and Claire were proof of that. "Okay, it won't be like that Bella, not for a very long time. Tell her, Jacob."

"He's right. I don't see her as a mate. I just… I feel the need to protect her now because that's what she needs from me. I will be what she needs when she needs it," Jacob said quickly.

"Why? Why did you have to imprint on my baby?" Bella asked, still very upset.

"I don't know. It's not something I have any control over. It happened without me even realizing it until it was over. I didn't even realize what had happened until Sam was dragging me away," Jacob said.

"Bella, I know you don't like this. I'm not exactly thrilled either, but if legends are right, he won't feel anything for her romantically until she's ready," I promised her.

"He better damn well not," Bella said before going back inside.

I turned to Jacob. "Go home."

Jacob immediately started to object. "But…"

"You need to give her some time, Jacob. You just told her you imprinted on her baby. That's not something she's going to just accept in one day. Go home," I told him again more forcefully.

Looking defeated, Jacob began walking away.


End file.
